Hydraulic actuators are used in a variety of applications to enable selective actuation of a corresponding device. In well applications, for example, hydraulic actuators are combined with tubing strings and used in many types of downhole applications. The hydraulic actuators may be coupled with a variety of well tools employed in production operations, injection operations, and/or other types of well related operations. Hydraulic fluid is supplied to the downhole actuator under pressure and used to actuate the hydraulic actuator and thus the corresponding well tool. The hydraulic fluid may be supplied via well tubing, an annulus, or hydraulic control lines.